


Inner potato

by theweightofmyfandoms



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Like it makes no sense at all, Potatoes, inner potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms
Summary: Alice and the Mad Hatter escape from the Red Queen.  Not to be taken at all seriously.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Inner potato

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had once, and I recently found the notebook I had written it in. So I figured why not upload it here?

Alice raced along the forest pathway, the Red Queen hot on her heels. She did not know what she was going to do when she reached the end, only that she must keep running. As she approached the end, she saw a familier face beckoning to her. The Mad Hatter was holding some round thing that he was using as a makeshift sled.

"Alice! Get on!" She wasted no time jumping aboard, her own momentum sending them spinning down the snowy hill.

"Alice," the Hatter said urgently. "This sled alone won't carry us out. We have to use the bounce technique!"

"The what?" Alice asked.

"The bounce technique! Find your inner potato!"

"My inner what?" She looked over at her friend to see that his once flame-colored hair was now golden and glowing. When he turned to her, she saw his eyes were the same.

"Your inner potato Alice! I know you can do it! Concentrate! Feel the potato!" Alice wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but she tried anyway. She pictured a potato. Instantly, she felt her whole body tingle slightly, as if something was coming to life under her skin.

"Yes! You're doing it Alice! Now one the count of three, you must hit your palms on the ground twice. Are you ready? One. Two. Three!"

They both hit the ground twice and the sled jumped off the ground. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get them into the downward tunnel that ment safety, if only temporarily. Images flashed by as they slid down the tunnel to freedom.


End file.
